1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting motion in a curved path by a flexible motion transmitting core element. More specifically, the invention relates to such a control assembly wherein a swivel tube is supported by an end fitting for swivelling movement as a rod attached to the core element moves to and fro in the swivel tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to overcome problems in the molding of the end fitting about the male convex spherical end of the swivel tube, an insert has been embedded in the end fitting for engaging and supporting the spherical end of the swivel tube. Such an solution is disclosed in co-pendinig U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,380,178 and 4,649,010, both in the names of Bennett et al. and assigned to the assignee of the subject invention. In accordance with the solution disclosed therein, the end fitting is molded sufficiently about the spherical end of the swivel tube to prevent the swivel tube from being removed from the assembly and/or requires the swivel tube to be assembled in place when the end fitting is molded about the insert and swivel tube. An alternative construction is to mold an end fitting without an insert and sized so that the male spherical end of the swivel tube is snapped into the spherical pocket in the end fitting. There remains a need to mold an end fitting about the insert while allowing the spherical end of the swivel tube to be assembled with the insert in a later operation.